pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Confusion
Confusion is a -type move introduced in Generation I. Description |An attack that may cause confusion.}} |A psychic attack that may cause confusion.}} |A weak telekinetic attack that may also leave the foe confused.}} |The foe is hit by a weak telekinetic force. It may also leave the foe confused.}} |The target is hit by a weak telekinetic force. It may also leave the target confused.}} |The target is hit by a weak telekinetic force. This may also confuse the target.}} Effect In battle Confusion does damage and has a 10% chance to confuse the target. In a Double Battle, Confusion can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Confusion can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up / |1, 12 ( ) 1, 10 ( )|1, 10|1, 10|1, 10|1, 10|1, 10|TBA}} / |19 ( )|17|17|11|11|11|TBA}} / |1 ( )|17|17|11|11|11|TBA}} |36|16|16|18|18 ( ) 15 ( )|15 ( ) 11 ( )|TBA}} |39|1, 16|16|18|18 ( ) 15 ( )|15 ( ) 11 ( )|TBA}} |1, 16 ( ) 16 ( )|1, 16|1, 16|1, 16|1, 16|1, 16|TBA|STAB='}} |1, 16 ( ) 16 ( )|1, 16|1, 16|1, 16|1, 16|1, 16|TBA|STAB='}} / |1|20|20 ( ) 17 ( )|15|14|14|TBA|STAB='}} / |1|20|20 ( ) 17 ( )|15|14|14|TBA|STAB='}} |17|18|18 ( ) 11 ( )|9|9|9|TBA|STAB='}} |1, 17|1, 18|1, 18 ( ) 1, 11 ( )|1, 9|1, 9|1, 9|TBA|STAB='}} / ||19|19|27|27|27|TBA|STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |1, 15|6|5|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} |1|1|1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / ||34|34|21|21|21|TBA}} / ||41|41|22|22|22|TBA}} ||16|16|15|15 ( ) 9 ( )|9|TBA|STAB='}} / |1|20|20 ( ) 17 ( )|15|14|14|TBA|STAB='}} / ||1, 7|13|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / ||21|21|15|15|15|TBA|STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |||1, 10|1, 10|1, 10|1, 10 ( ) 12 ( )|TBA}} / |||6|6|6|6 ( ) 4 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||1, 6|1, 6|1, 6|1, 6 ( ) 1, 4 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||1, 6|1, 6|1, 6|1, 6 ( ) 1, 4 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||9|8|8|8 ( ) 7 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||1, 9|1, 8|1, 8|1, 8 ( ) 1, 7 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||7|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |||7|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |||1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |||1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} |||14|14|14|14 ( ) 1, 10 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} |||8|6|6|6 ( ) 1 ( )|TBA}} / |||20|1, 20|1, 20|1, 20|TBA|STAB='}} / |||1, 20|1, 20|1, 20|1, 20|TBA|STAB='}} / |||1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||23|23|23|TBA}} / ||||23|23|23|TBA}} ||||14|14|14 ( ) 1, 10 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||1, 6|1, 6|1, 6 ( ) 1, 4 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} ||||21 ( ) 1 ( )|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} ||||21 ( ) 1 ( )|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} ||||21 ( ) 1 ( )|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} ||||1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|TBA|STAB='}} |||||3|3|TBA|STAB='}} |||||1, 3|1, 3|TBA|STAB='}} |||||1, 3|1, 3|TBA|STAB='}} |||||1|1|TBA|STAB='}} |||||1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||11|11|TBA|STAB='}} ||||||9|TBA|STAB='}} ||||||9|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||||1|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||||1|TBA|STAB='}} By breeding Gallery Confusion depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |anime1 = Golduck Confusion.png Confusion being used by a wild Golduck |anime2 = Ash Noctowl Confusion.png Confusion being used by Ash's Noctowl |anime3 = Tate Liza Baltoy.png Confusion being used by Tate and Liza's Baltoy |anime4 = Candice Medicham Confusion.png Confusion being used by Candice's Medicham |anime5 = Damon Gothitelle Confusion.png Confusion being used by Damon's Gothitelle |other1 = Confusion XD.png Confusion depicted in XD |other2 = Red Mewtwo Confusion 2 PO.png Confusion being used by Red's Mewtwo (In Pokémon Origins) |other4 = PokéFigureConfusion.jpg A Pokémon Figure featuring Psyduck using Confusion. }} See also *Psychic Category:Moves with a base power of 50 Category:Moves that cause confusion